


you fried my blackberry !

by austinpowers



Category: Ellen (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Let's get father john fisty, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinpowers/pseuds/austinpowers
Summary: dennis gets saucy





	

Dee and Dennis stared at each other longingly  
Do I keep going


End file.
